The Sleepover That Changed Everything
by gleegoalie13
Summary: Summary: Troy and Gabriella have been friends for a long time. Their families are super close as well. In the gang, Troy and Gabriella are the closest and the gang thinks they should date. Could one sleepover change their lives?
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Troy and Gabriella have been friends for a long time. Their families are super close as well. In the gang, Troy and Gabriella are the closest and the gang thinks they should date. Could one sleepover change their lives?**

**Note: I'm Canadian and I live in the Calgary, Alberta so this story is going to be set in Calgary because I the area the best.**

**Chapter One**

_**Troy's POV**_

Hi, I'm Troy Alexander Bolton. I'm 15 and I will be grade 10. I'm almost 6 feet and I have blue eyes and look like my dad, but everyone says I have the personality of my mom. I play AAA hockey at the midget level and I'm hoping to get a scholarship with hockey. I'm the third child in my family. I have 2 older brothers, 1 younger brother and a little sister. Here is everyone in my family.

First are my parents, Lucille Marie and Jack Alexander Bolton. My mom is about 5"7' with long brown hair and green eyes. She is very caring and sweet; also a very good cook. With so many kids she is a stay at home mom. Then there is my Dad Jack. He is about 6'3" and has bright blues eyes just like mine. He is very competitive and has his walls built up, but I think that is from his years of playing in the NBA. The truth though is he's a really softy when it comes to his family.

Then there are my 2 twin older brothers Nathan James and James Nathan Bolton. They are both exactly 6"2 and they are identical twins and hard to tell them apart, but you can for 2 reasons. Nathan has a more outgoing personality and plays hockey whereas James is quiet most of the time except when he is playing soccer. They are 16 and will be in grade 11.

Next is me, Troy Alexander Bolton but I already told you about me.

Next is my little sister Madelyn Lucille Bolton but she goes by Mady most of the time. She is 13 right now and will be in grade 8. She looks just like my mom. She is almost a replica of her besides the personality. Since she is like my mom, she is pretty short, only 4"11'. She has my dad's personality though and also his love for basketball. She only opens up to a few people. My mom, James, her friend Tony and me are the only people she opens up to. Out of all my siblings I'm probably closest to her.

Lastly, is little Alexander (Alex), he is the littlest Bolton at the age of 10 and will be in grade 5. He is more like my mom than my dad. He is on the shorter side at 4"5' and the smallest in his grade but that's ok, it makes him more adorable. He is very outgoing so you have to be careful what you say around him because he will blab it to everyone. So far he hasn't really picked a sport to play a lot like his siblings but he is more academic. He still plays basketball and soccer though.

_**Gabriella's POV**_

My name is Gabriella Anne Montez. I'm 15 and will be in grade 10. My thing to do is play volleyball, to be exact I'm a setter since I'm only 5"5', so pretty short. I have long curly dark brown hair and deep brown eyes. Everyone says I look exactly like my mother and I can't deny that. The only difference is, my personality is much more like my fathers. I have 2 older sisters and a 2 little brothers. Here is everyone in my family.

First are my parents. Maria Jane and Greg Anthony Montez. My mother Maria is very outgoing and open. She has the curly dark brown hair just like me and has the deep brown eyes. She is about 5"7' so that doesn't give me much hope of growing anymore than I have. My father Greg played in the NBA with Jack Bolton. He has blonde hair and green eyes and is about 6 feet tall. My dad is less outgoing than my mom. He is a huge softy when it comes to my mom, my sister, and me. Not so much my brothers though.

So the oldest of us are my 2 twin older sisters Rachel Maria and Alexis (Lexi) May Montez. They are 16 and will be in grade 11. They are fraternal twins so it pretty easy to tell them apart. Rachael has the curly light brown hair and brown eyes whereas Tabitha has blonde straight hair and green eyes like me father. Rachel is definitely more outgoing though.

Next is me, Gabriella Anne Montez but I already told you about me.

Next is Tony Dińo (Dee-no) Montez. He is 13 and quite tall for his age. He is 5"3'. He will be in grade 8. Tony is and exact replica of my dad. Including the personality. He is actually probably even quieter than my dad even if he is even around people he knows well like his family. He is quite smart though and has a love for basketball. Like father, like son.

Lastly and definitely the most outgoing of all is Noah Joe Montez. He is a very energetic little boy. He is 10 and will be in grade 5 so you think he would of calmed down a bit by now but no, he has probably gained energy. Noah is 4"5' just like his best friend. It's actually really creepy how that works out but whatever. He has the blonde hair and green eyes from my father, but definitely my mother's personality.

_**No One's POV**_

The Bolton's and Montez's have known each other forever. Jack and Greg grew up together and ended up playing with each other in the NBA. Both of them live in the south end of town in 2 of the neighboring lake houses. Lucille and Maria also grew up together and when Lucille started dating Jack in university she introduced Maria to Jack and Jack introduced Greg to Maria. So that's how those couples got started.

Within the two families, there is only one teenage couple… Nathan and Rachel. They have been secretly dating each other for 2 months and haven't told anyone because they don't want the attention. No one was suspicious of them because they were always close and always together. They even always went to each other's games. So nothing seemed different to anyone.

All of the kids in the Bolton family have someone the same age as them in the Montez family, and the people that are their age became the others best friends. For the twins obviously Nathan and Rachel we the best friends and James and Lexi were best friends.

Troy and Gabriella even though they weren't the ones dating, were the closest of everyone. Being this close lots of people thought they should date or were dating but neither were happening, which was why their friends have decided to get them together at the next annual sleepover. Their friends Chad, Taylor, Zeke, Jason, Kelsi, Ryan and Sharpay were all trying to figure out a way to get their friends together.

Since it was the summer, these sleepovers were never cancelled. It was Friday today and the sleepover was tomorrow, so everyone minus Troy and Gabriella was trying to figure out a plan.

**Thanks to everyone who reads this. Please comment and tell me what you think. I should update every couple days when I can. **


	2. Chapter 2

NOTE: EVERYONE IN THE GROUP HAS NICKNAMEA FOR EACH OTHER. YOU WILL LEARN THEM AS THE STORY GOES ON ENJOY

Disclaimer: I do NOT own High School Musical characters or songs.

_**The Plan Part 1**_

_**Sharpay's POV**_

Today is the day that my plan gets put into action! Mission Troyella is a go. I can't wait. As soon as I became friends with Troy and Gabi, I knew they would get together, I just didn't think that I would have to come to making a plan to get them together. I'm having everyone over at my house at 10 this morning besides Troy and Gabi, because I need to explain my plan to them. We don't have to be at Troy's since that's were the sleepover is this week until 11:30 so I have enough time to tell everyone and set up. This is going to be amazing.

_10:00 AM_

_**Chad's POV**_

Right now it's 10 and the gang minus Troy and Gabi. Apparently Shar has this huge plan to get them together, but I don't really want to be part of it, because I know Troy doesn't want any help in getting Gabi to date him. I'm the only one who knows that he likes her and that she likes him and I know he is planning to ask her out soon, so I don't really want to agree to this plan because I think Troy will get mad.

"Ok here is my plan. It is called Mission Troyella -" Sharpay starts but I cut her off.

"I don't think this is a good idea." I state with a monotone voice hoping not to give anything away.

"WHY NOT?" she screams at me. She seems really mad already. Uh-oh. I need to get myself out of this plan and fast.

"You know what! If you want to do this, count me out. I'm not losing my friends if this turns out bad." I state calmly before walking out of the house.

12 PM

_**Sharpay's POV  
**_

My plan is perfect! Even with Chad not helping it will still work. I'm not sure why he won't help but I feel like he knows something that none of us know. Oh well. Looks like I'm the last one to Troy's. Time for my plan to start!

I walk up to the door and ring the bell and wait for someone to answer.

"HI SHARPAY!" I hear as I'm greeted by little Alex.

"Hi Al -" I start before I'm cut off by Troy.

"Alex! What did mom tell you about answering the door?" Troy scolds.

"Not too" Alex says quietly while looking down.

"Everyone is in the living room if you want to join them" Troy tells me as he closes the door and takes Alex away.

I walk towards the living room and I see that everyone is sat so Troy and Gabi have to sit together. Perfect. I go and take the other spot open next to Zeke and leave Gabi on the love seat with space for Troy.

_**Troy's POV**_

I walk back into the living room and of course Sharpay has taken the spot next to Zeke leaving the only spot for me next to Brie. Sharpay is always trying to get Brie and I together and it gets annoying. I know Brie likes me cause Chad told me and I know I like her. I'm just trying to find a good time to ask her to be my girlfriend.

I go and sit next to Gabriella and she leans her head on my shoulder, which is normal for us. To get more comfy I put my arm around her shoulders and I can see Sharpay whisper something to Zeke but I can't tell what but I think I am about to find out.

"Who wants to play Truth or Dare?" Zeke suggests as Sharpay cuddles into him.

Everyone agrees so we start playing and just to clarify everyone in our gang has a girlfriend or boyfriend besides Brie and I. There is Zeke and Sharpay, Jason and Kelsi, and Chad and Taylor. Lastly Ryan is dating a girl from his dance class but she hasn't really joined our gang yet, I think her name is Martha.

"I'll start… ok Taylor truth or dare?" Sharpay questions Taylor. Maybe tonight won't be a night that Sharpay tries to get Gabi and I together. Usually she just comes right out and gets Gabi or I to answer the first Truth or Dare and it's usually about the other.

Tonight is finally going to be different… right?

_**Gabriella's POV**_

When Troy came back down he sat down beside me and I snuggled into him per usual. He wrapped his arm around me, which I'm guessing was for more comfort that anything. Troy and I have always been close, and I know I want us to be more that friends but I don't know what he thinks about that.

We sat there for a couple minutes in a comfortable silence before Zeke broke it.

"Who wants to play Truth or Dare?" He questioned. Everyone agreed so we started playing.

"Ok, I will start… Taylor truth or dare?" Shar questioned.

Well that's a change usually the first questions is to Troy or I and about the other.

Tonight is finally going to be different… right?

_**No One's POV**_

Tonight is going to be different just not in the way Troy and Gabriella think.

**This one is a short one, the next one will be longer, I promise. **

**Please Review **


	3. Chapter 3

**NOTE: I know in the first chapter I referred to Lexi May Montez as Tabitha as well. The characters name is going to be officially Tabitha May Montez.**

**Since it's the summer. This takes place on a Friday, and its nearing the end of the summer. It's the second last Friday of August and school starts the first Monday of September.**

**Also in Alberta, Canada the school system is slightly different. Elementary school is Kindergarten-Gr.6, Junior High is Gr7-9, and High School is Gr10-12. **

**Chapter 3**

_**Sharpay's POV**_

Yes! My plan is working. I asked Taylor T or D first and Troy and Gabi both look relieved. They think we aren't going to pick on them today. Hahahaa they have no idea how wrong they are.

"Ok, I pick Dare." Taylor chose as according to plan.

"I dare you to…" I paused to pretend to think. We are giving each other small truths or dares to start and then going to hit Troy with the BIG truth or dare because we can change it around so the same thing will happen. "… Kiss Chad for 5 seconds."

"Ok east enough." Taylor kissed Chad for 5 seconds, which is normal cause that is usually how long they kiss for. "Now… Zeke truth or dare?" Taylor asked Zeke. He went along with plan and chose truth where Taylor asked him what he loved most about me. Zeke replied honestly and replied with my hair because it's always so soft, then continued on.

We made sure to try and got to Troy, Gabi and Chad the least because they don't know the plan.

_**Troy's POV**_

As we are playing truth or dare it seems different. All of the truths are easy answers and the dares are easy dos. Brie, Chad and I though haven't been asked much, which is weird, usually Brie and I get picked on a lot.

The thing that is the weirdest is whenever Brie or I get picked on, Chad seems to tense up. I feel like they all have a plan for tonight, but I'm not so sure Chad is a part of it cause he seems uncomfortable tonight.

"Troy." I hear, which snaps me out of my thoughts. I look up and see Ryan look at me with a smirk on his face. Uh- oh.

"Yea..." I reply hesitantly I have a feeling this is going to be bad. I start to tense up and Gabi is trying to calm me down by rubbing my arm but it isn't really working cause I know this is going to be bad. Ryan asks me again T or D. "umm... Dare." I reply hesitantly I don't know what is about to happen and to be honest I don't want to know.

"Fine then… I dare you to…" he pauses and smirks even wider. I gulp, I've never been this never for a dare ever before. I look at Chad and he looks just as tense as I do. This can't be good. "… Tell Gabs how you really feel because we all know it's more than she knows."

Well this is it. I guess I have to tell her now. "Ok… well." I stop. "I can't." I whisper before pushing Brie off me and running out of my own house.

"TROY!" I hear Chad scream after me, but I don't listen I just slam the door shut and keep running. Chad or Gabriella will find me. I'm kind of hoping it to be Gabriella, but I also don't want it to be Gabriella.

_**Gabriella POV (starts as Troy says "I can't.")**_

"I can't." I hear Troy whisper as he pushes me off his lap and runs for the door.

"TROY!" I hear Chad yell after him but I know troy won't stop as I hear the door slam shut. "LOOK AT WHAT YOU DID!" Chad yells at Shar. It actually scares me. Chad has never raised his voice before; he is always so soft and kind.

"WHAT DID I DO?!" She retorts.

"I TOLD YOU THAT THIS WOULDN'T END WELL!" Chad yells.

'_Wait! What wouldn't end well? I'm so confused' I thought. _As everyone is watching Chad and Shar fight nobody notices me slip away and quietly out the front door. If I know Troy and I know I do, I know he went to Carroll [that's the high school they go to (full name is Bishop Carroll)].

As I get to Carroll, I walk in the front doors and walk straight into the gym. There is Troy dribbling the ball, and then shooting and missing his 3, which I know he only does when he is mad or upset. I watch him for a bit and watch. Finally, I know he is going to stop because he has thrown the ball at the wall and sat on the floor.

"You ok Cardinal?" (Carroll is the home of the Cardinal's and Troy will probably be captain next year on the senior team so I call him Cardinal or Cardy.) Troy slowly looks up and I smile softly at him as I walk up to him.

"I don't know." He replies in a barely audible tone. "I don't think so though."

"Come here." I pat my lap as I sit on the floor beside him. He lays his head in my lap and that's when I notice that there are tears in his eyes. "It's going to be alright Troy." I tell him and that's when he finally breaks and starts crying in my lap. I softly stroke his face with one hand and run my other one through his hair because I know it calms him down.

After a couple minutes he calms down and looks at me. "Do you want to tell me what caused you to run out at your house?" I ask softly. He nods, stands up grabs my hand and walks towards the bleachers.

He takes a deep breath and starts talking. "Before I start, you have to promise me you will let me finish." I nod. "Ok well the truth is for the longest time, since about the start of grade 8, I've had a crush on you…" he pauses and I smile encouragingly at him. "At first I thought it was just my hormones going crazy from puberty and all but, after a while, I realized it wasn't." he stopped and took a breath before continuing. "By the end of the second month of grade 8, I realized that it wasn't just a crush. I really liked you. As we grew up, the feelings have gotten stronger and after hearing myself say all this out loud to you I know that I- I'm." he stops for a second before talking really fast "Iminlovewithyou."

"Troy you need to say that again but slowy. I can't understand you." I look straight into his eyes and he looks scared so I give him the more encouraging look I can.

_**Troy's POV**_

Well here goes nothing. I look away briefly and take a massive deep breath. '_you can do this Bolton!' _I tell myself before looking back into her eyes.

"I love you, and not just like a friend. I'm in love with you." I say. She looks really shocked and almost scared. I knew this was a bad idea. Ugh! Why am I so stupid! "You know what never mind, I'l-"

"No." she cuts me off sharly. "I'm in love with you too." She says shyly before looking down and blushing.

I smile softly to myself before I look at Brie. I lift up her chin to get her too look me in the eyes. "I love you so much." I say softly.

"I love you too." She says. We both smile and I lean in slowly closing my eyes and kissing her softly on the lips. She quickly starts to kiss me back and its perfect. I feel so warm kissing her. There are fireworks going off in my head and as I pull back and look into her eyes, I know she feels the same. I give her another peck on the lips before asking the most important question of them all.

"Will you be my girlfriend Brie?" She smiles widely and nods happily. She leans in for another kiss and not a second after we hear someone clear their throat.

We both look to the door to see..?

**Who did Troy and Gabriella see? What do you think they are going to do about there new found relationship? Will they tell the gang?**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Note: Just so you know Troy plays basketball and hockey. Hockey is his main sport though. He is very athletic. He was playing basketball because there wasn't a rink close enough for him to get to while walking.**_

_**Chapter 4**_

_**Last week**_

_**Troy's POV**_

"_Will you be my girlfriend Brie?" She smiles widely and nods happily. She leans in for another kiss and not a second after we hear someone clear their throat._

_We both look to the door to see..?_

**Now. Troy's POV**

We both look to the door to see my dad. Uh-oh I forgot he might be here. With school starting again he is getting his office ready. (He is the coach of our schools basketball team) I know Brie is embarrassed because she is hiding her face in my hoodie, its really cute actually.

"Umm… Hey dad." I say, not really sure what else to say.

"Hi Troy. Hi Gabi." My dad smiles at us. Well that's weird that he is smiling, but I guess he always though Gabi and I would get together.

"Hi Uncle Jack." Gabi replies quietly, as she slowly starts to pull her head out from under my hoodie. She has always called my parents Aunt and Uncle, same way I do to her parents even though they aren't related. When Gabi is finally out of hiding her cheeks are a rosy red from blushing and he lips in a small smile. My dad smiles and laughs at Gabi blushing, causing her to hid her face in my hoodie again. I put my arm around her and pull her closer.

"So are you going to tell me what's going on?" my dad questions me while smirking.

"Yea. Well. Brie and I are umm dating now." I spit out. My dad's smirk gets larger and turning into a smile. I'm really confused now.

"I win." He simply states, causing Brie to take her face out of my hoodie and look at my dad with the same confused face as mine. My dad must notice our faces because he starts talking again. "Your mother and I had a bet on when you two would get together. I said by the end of your guy's next sleepover, which happened to be this one and your mother guessed not until school started again." My dad says with a smile.

"Ok. So what do you win? And don't tell anyone about this besides mom yet please Uncle Jack." Gabi said. "The reason this happened here is because our friends made Troy have to leave the house and Chad start yelling at Shar."

"Chad was yelling at Shar?" I wondered. Brie nodded. That explains why he was so tense tonight, he had never been the one to try and get us together and this time he probably had an idea it was coming but didn't want it to happen.

"Ok I won't tell anyone besides Lucy because that way I get out of doing the dishes this week and 10 bucks." (Troy's Mom) Jack promised. "But you have to tell everyone else soon." He said sternly.

"We will Dad." I promised, while laughing at my parent's bet.

"Alright, well you two should get back home before your friends destroy something." My dad said as a joke.

"We will." Gabi and I reply together as we get up to leave. I give my dad a man hug and Gabi gives him a hug before we are on our way.

_**Gabi's POV**_

As we get to the door of the school, Troy grabs my hand a laces our fingers together. I look up to see him smiling at me and I smile back before leaning up for a quick kiss. After that I cuddle into his side as we are walking causing Troy to wrap his arm around me instead. Even with our major height difference we still fit perfectly together. It's nice.

"I love you" I hear him whisper before placing a kiss on my head. "Love you too." I whisper back, cuddling into him more because its cold and I only have my cardigan over my tank top on. Troy notices this and stops before taking off his hoodies and giving it to me. I smile widely at him before taking it and putting it on. His hoodies are the best! They smell just like is axe cologne, which I love. Most guys spray too much, but Troy sprays just enough.

We keep walking and Troy has me wrapped back under his arm almost instantaneously. We are walking and I'm wondering if we should tell our friends we are together or not yet. I mean in a way I want to keep this just between us because I don't want our friends to bother us, but I don't want to lie to them. "Troy, can I ask you something?" I wonder. He looks at me and nods. "Do you think we should tell everyone we are together yet?" He stops and looks at me.

"I think we should but I don't want to." He starts. I nod in agreement. "I mean they deserve to know, but I don't want them to bother us about it."

Wow we think alike. "I think that to." I say. "But I can't lie to my friends."

"How about we keep it quiet for a bit and then tell everyone?" he asks me while pulling me into him. I nod against his chest in agreement and I know he understands me because he leans down to kiss my head.

As we get closer to his house I get more and more nervous of what to expect. When I left there was a yelling war happening. We keep walking to his house and when we get there before we go in, Troy stops me a gives me a kiss. "It will be ok." Troy whispers and that's all I need to hear before walking into the house.

I heard some muffled yelling at first but as soon as the door closed it stopped. I look at Troy to see if he heard it and looking at his face, I'm going to say he did. Troy walks into the living room as I trail behind a bit and all the eyes turn to Troy. None of them look at me because I'm not sure the see me, I stayed behind the wall into the living room. I peer around the wall and I look at where everyone is and Chad and Shar are standing fairly close to each other and I know that's from the yelling. Everyone else seems to have just moved out of the way.

"What's going on?" Troy asks.

"Why did you leave?" "Where did you go?" Troy is bombarded with questions. He sighs before saying "I went for a walk." I know he doesn't want to give away his hiding place. "Why were you yelling?" he wonders.

"Because Sharpay thought it would be a good idea to make a HUUGE plan to get you and Gabster together and then you ran out so it didn't really work." Chad states angrily.

"You did what?!" I ask angrily finally coming out from behind the wall. All eyes turn to me including Troy's. All of them but Chad and Troy had shocked and nervous faces.

"When did you leave?" Sharpay asked me. Trying to avoid my question.

"You had a plan to get me and Troy together!" I yell. "How many times have I told you to butt out of my life with Troy! We are just friends. NO MORE!" I finished yelling.

Sharpay was quiet just then a scared Alex came in with his teddy bear in hands and his superman pajama's on. "Troy." He whined. "What's happening?" He looked on the verge of tears.

Troy knelt down to him and picked him up. "It's ok buddy. We will stop yelling now." Troy said calmly, while glaring at Shar knowing that she was probably the start of all of this, as Alex buried his face into the crook of Troy's next and started sobbing. Troy just rubbed Alex's back and whispered in his ear until he calmed down some more. "Can you look at me buddy?" Troy asked softly. Alex slowly pulled out of Troy's neck and looked straight into Troy's eyes. Blue, connecting to blue. Troy slowly wiped his little brother's tears away with his thumb. "You're ok, I promise. Do you want to go to bed now?" Troy spoke softly in order to keep his brother calm. Alex nodded slowly before he buried his face back into Troy's neck as Troy took him upstairs to his room.

I look at my friends and glared at them before following Troy not wanting to talk to any of them. I honestly just wanted to cry because I felt so betrayed by my friends. The only people I'm not mad at out of my friends right now are Troy and Chad.

_**Troy's POV**_

I finally got Alex to calm down and took him upstairs to bed. He is now sound asleep. I get up slowly and walk out of Alex's room and slowly down the hallway. To get back downstairs I pass my room but I stop as I hear sobbing coming from my room. I open my door more than it is to see Gabi curled up under my blankets and her face buried in my pillow crying. My heart breaks a little.

"Aw Brie. Come here." I say as I sit on my bed beside her with my arms open. She looks up, her cheeks tear stained and her eyes are full of tears. She slowly crawls out from under my comforter and into my arms. As soon as she gets into my embrace she breaks down completely. I place soft kisses on her forehead and rub her back as she cries into my chest. "Baby, do you want to tell me what's caused this?" I ask softly, know not to push her.

"I'm not really in the mood right now to talk, can you just hold me?" She questions quietly. I nod and pull her into me closer. I don't know how long we sit like that but soon I hear Gabi's breathing even out meaning she is asleep and then there is a soft knock at my door. I move Gabi out of my lap and back under my comforter where she snuggles into them.

I walk to my door and open it slowly and peek out to see Chad. I hold my finger up to my lips signaling for him to be quiet as I let him in and lock my door behind him.

"What's up?" I ask.

"I just want you to know that I had nothing to do with that plan. As soon as Evans said she had this plan I was against it and left." He rambled on.

"Bro! It's cool. I saw how tense you were tonight. I know you didn't have anything to do with her plan." I say to Chad, I know he wouldn't go behind Brie or my back unless he thought it was right. He is like my brother and he thinks of Brie like a little sister.

"So were cool?" Chad asks and I nod before pulling him into a hug, a real hug, not just a man-hug.

"Troy." I hear Brie whisper from behind Chad and I.

"Yea baby girl?" I ask her. She reaches out for me like a little girl would to her mom or dad and I know she wants to be held, so I walk over to her and crawl under the covers and let her snuggle into me completely forgetting that Chad is there. I place a soft kiss on her forehead before letting her fall back asleep.

"Sooo…" Chad says slowly making me look up. He gives me a look that says 'Explain'. So I tell him everything from when I ran out to when we got back to the house.

"I'm happy for you guys bro." He says.

"Thanks man and please don't tell anyone. I will Brie I told you in the morning she won't mind. Well I'm tired so how about you grab your blankets from your bag and we go to bed?" I offer. He nods in agreement before grabbing his pillow and sleeping bag and turning off my light before we go to bed.

_**What do you think? What will happen in the morning? Will everything be ok in the gang? Will they find out about Troy and Gabriella?**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Note: Thank you for all the reviews. You are all amazing. I hope you continue reading. Now back to the story.**

**Chapter 5**

_**Gabi's POV**_

I woke up the next morning from the sun shining in from the window. I internally groaned and went to roll over but hit a solid chest. Last night slowly started to come back to me. Troy is finally my boyfriend and my best friend went behind my back. Ugh! I roll over the best I can and look at Troy. He is really cute when he is sleeping. I lean up and kiss along his chin as he starts to stir.

"Morning Troy" I say happily.

"Morning baby." He replies.

"Be quiet! I'm trying to sleep here!" I hear.

"Chad!?" I say a little louder than needed. "Why are you in here?" I question suspiciously.

"Ask your boyfriend." He mumbles into his pillow before rolling over. I look to Troy with a questioning face.

"What?" Troy asks. I look at him. He sighs. "Chad tried to tell Sharpay that going behind our backs was a bad idea yesterday morning. She ignored him, then when it turned out badly he starting yelling which you saw yesterday and then last night he came into my room to tell me all this and then I accidently let it slip that we are dating but he promised not to tell anyone and since he was on our side I let him sleep in here." He explains.

I nod to tell him I understand. "So your not mad at me for telling him?"

"No, I trust Chad and I don't think you or I could of kept if from him he is like a brother to both of us." I say with a smile. Troy smiles back at me, as he pulls me closer. I lean up to kiss him; I can feel him smiling in the kiss. He pulls away and rests his forehead on mine.

"You have no idea how happy I am that I can do that whenever I want now." He whispers.

"I think I have a pretty good idea." I reply before kissing him.

"Ok break it up lovebirds." I hear Chad groan from beside the bed. I break away and see him standing, while pouting at the foot of Troy's bed. Trot laughs Chad, before pulling me closer and kissing my forehead.

"Aw does Chad feel left out?" I question playfully, while trying not to laugh at his face. He nods. "Come here." I say as I pat the spot on the other side of me. (Just so you know, Troy has a king sized bed.) He crawls up on the other side of me and hugs me from the other side and placing a small kiss on my cheek. Chad pulls me closer to him as I laugh.

"Hey! Get your own girlfriend!" Troy says before pulling me out of Chad's arms and into his own.

Chad stares at Troy and Troy stares back before we all burst out laughing. Once we stop laughing I wrap an arm around each of their waists and pull them into a big group hug. "This is perfect." I state softly. "I have my two favourite boys with me." They both smile. "I have my boyfriend," I say then give Troy a quick peck "and my 'big bro.'" I say before giving Chad a kiss on the cheek. The both smile even wider hug me again.

There is a knocking on the door, Troy groans and gets up to open it. He opens it to show his mom. "Oh good your up." She says, "Good Morning Gabi, Good morning Chad." His mom says.

"Morning." Chad and I reply.

"You do realize you two made me lose a bet to Jack right?" she asks looking back and forth from Troy and I. We nod and laugh thinking of the bed. "I wouldn't be laughing Troy, I can make you do the dishes for me." She says sternly and Troy immediately stops laughing. "Well then, I came up to tell you that breakfast is ready, and your friends are waiting for you" Chad immediately shoots out of bed and downstairs. Troy, Lucy and I laugh. "Oh and we your father, brothers and sister and I are going next door to the Montez's so you have the house to yourself." She says before starting to walk downstairs.

"Ma wait." Troy says. "You didn't tell anyone about Brie and I right?" he asks.

"No I didn't, your father told me not to." She says. "Now get your butts down and get some breakfast before Chad eats it all." We nod and follow her downstairs.

_**Troy's POV**_

I grab Gabi's hand and start walking downstairs. When we get to the bottom she slips her hand out of mine. I look at her confused.

"I don't want them to know yet." She whispers. I nod at her and kiss her forehead before following her into the kitchen.

When we get in the kitchen everyone is getting his or her own breakfast. Gabi and I start getting our own breakfast. I don't think anyone has noticed we are here yet which I don't mind. Sharpay will probably grill us about where we were last night. Taylor, Kelsi, Zeke and Ryan will probably try to apologize for last night. I don't think Jason really knew what was happening so I'm not really mad at him as much. I want to forgive them but I don't and I'm not sure Gabi is ready to forgive them. Heck, I don't think I want to forgive them. They went behind our backs, which isn't cool.

Gabi and I finish getting our breakfast and walk into the family room. Taylor is first to notice us. She puts her plate on the table and gets up and walks over to us.

"Gabi, Troy." She says. "I'm so sorry. I didn't think this would upset you guys." At this point everyone is looking at us. I look to Gabi and back to Taylor. I'm about to say something when Gabi starts talking.

"You didn't think this would upset me!" she says harshly. "I've told you and Shar to stop trying to get Troy and I together!" Taylor looks really shocked that Gabi is talking like this. Sharpay gets up and walks over to us.

"Gabs, calm down, this wasn't Taylor's fault." Sharpay says trying to stay calm. Gabi looks really mad and upset right now and all I want to do is pull her into a hug but I know I can't. I have to let her handle this.

"Not her fault?" Gabi says. Sharpay nods and opens her mouth but Gabi beats her to it. "Yes it is! It's everyone's fault but Troy, Chad and I! Even if is was your idea, they all agreed to it!" At this point everyone looks scared, including me. I have only ever seen Gabi this mad once and that was when her brothers decided it would be a good idea to into her room and throw everything on the floor.

"Gabi, calm down." Taylor tries.

"Calm down?" She spats. "No! You all went behind my back and did exactly what I have told you NOT to do, every time we have a sleepover!" Gabi looks close to tears and I know she is trying to be strong because everyone is around. Ok, time for Troy to come in.

"Brie." I spoke softly to her. She looks at me. "Why don't you go up to my room and eat. I will come up in a minute." She looks at me, then to everyone and back to me before sighing and nodding. Once I know she is upstairs I turn to everyone.

"Look, I really want to yell at all of you besides Chad right now, because Brie is right. You have all been told to stop trying to get us together." I take a deep breath. "I know Brie is probably crying by now so I am going upstairs. Chad you are welcome to come. The rest of you, I think it would be better if you guys finished breakfast and then left." I say before walking upstairs with Chad following close behind.

When Chad and I get to my room, I open the door slowly to see Brie curled up in a ball on my bed and her plate on my desk. Chad and I quickly put our plates next to hers and get on my bed with her.

"Shhh, shh, it's alright baby." I whisper in her ear as I hug her and Chad rubs her back. I pull her into my lap and start rocking her back and forth. She slowly starts to calm down.

"Troy…" she whimpers into my chest.

"Yea?" I respond quietly.

"I wanna go home." She looks up and me. Her eyes are red and puffy and her cheeks have definite tearstains on them. I look into her eyes and smile softly. "I know it may seem baby-ish but I just want to be around family right now."

"Ok. Let me get changed and then we will go over ok?" I say. She nods. I slowly slide her off my lap. "How about you cuddle up with Chad for right now?" I ask her. She looks and me then Chad who has his arms open. She nods then crawls over to Chad and lets him hug her. Chad looks at me and we smile at each other.

Once I get dressed I get all of Gabi's stuff into her bag and then walk over to my bed.

"Hey Brie," I whisper softly to her. She looks at me. "I have your bag packed, are you ready to go home?" I ask. She nods before getting up.

"Alright, well I'm going head home, I will talk you later man." Chad says. I nod at him. He gives Gabi a hug before walking out. I look at Gabi before leaning down and giving her a soft lingering kiss. She smiles softly before taking my hand. I lead her out of the house and out the front door.

**Oooo drama. What will happen with the gang? Will Gabi be ok? Find out in the next chapter.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Note: Thanks for the reviews, I'm glad you liked it.**

**wildcat2016: I'm not sure how many chapters yet. Sorry it took so long to update, school and hockey have been busy.**

**Chapter 6**

_**Last time**_

_Once I get dressed I get all of Gabi's stuff into her bag and then walk over to my bed._

"_Hey Brie," I whisper softly to her. She looks at me. "I have your bag packed, are you ready to go home?" I ask. She nods before getting up._

"_Alright, well I'm going head home, I will talk you later man." Chad says. I nod at him. He gives Gabi a hug before walking out. I look at Gabi before leaning down and giving her a soft lingering kiss. She smiles softly before taking my hand. I lead her out of the house and out the front door._

_**Greg's POV (earlier that morning)**_

Since it was Saturday, as always the Bolton's were on their way over. I grew up with Jack so we have always been close. When we both got married around the same time it was great. After that we ended up having kids all around the same time. Luckily, all of the kids get along with the others their age.

I know that Rachel is dating Nathan Bolton, which I have just come to terms with and I'm pretty sure there may be some other couples coming too. I pretty sure that Tabitha likes James, and I think little Tony and Mady like each other. Then there is Troy and Gabi; the two of them are so close, I'm surprised they aren't a couple. Gabi is my baby girl but I trust Troy with her. I think the Bolton boy's are the only boys I will ever trust my girls with. Even though I say this to myself, I will give each one a chat if they date a daughter of mine.

_Ding-Dong_. There's the Bolton's. I walk up to the door and open it. Nathan is first to greet me then heads straight past me and up to Rachel and giving her a hug and a kiss. James is close behind him going to Tabitha and giving her a hug. I chuckle at the boy's behavior before greeting jack, Lucy, Mady and Alex. Mady and Alex after getting a hug from me run into the living room to see Tony and Noah.

Maria comes up behind me and greets Jack and Lucy.

"Hello Lucy, Jack." She says.

"Hello, how are you?" Lucy replies. The two get into there own conversation, which soon migrates to the kitchen.

"So did you see the Laker's game last night?" Jack asks me.

"Yes! It was a great game!" I sat happily. We start chatting about the game as we walk to the family room. We all chat with our respective people for a while until I hear the door open. Jack must have heard it to because he stopped what he was saying. He looks at me and I shrug. _The only people not here are Troy and Gabi but they have the gang over at Troy's so they shouldn't be here yet._ I think, but I'm wrong because Troy walks in carrying (bridal style) a crying Gabi. He comes over and sits on the chair beside the couch Jack and I are on with Gabi in his lap sobbing.

"What happened?!" I immediately wonder. Troy looks to Gabi with a question look and she looks at him and nods. Troy then takes a deep breath and opens his mouth to talk.

_**Gabi's POV (from when they leave Troy's)**_

Troy locks the door and turns to me. "You ready?" he asks me. I don't respond. "Brie." He spoke softly. "Look at me please." I look and him and as soon as our eyes lock, I start to cry. "Aww Brie." Troy comforts me.

"Can you carry me please?" I ask. He nods before scooping me up bridal style and walking to my house. The whole way there I cry into his shoulder. He whispers comforting things in my ear and kissing my forehead everyone in a while.

Once we got to my house, I kept my head buried in Troy's neck as we walk into the living room. I feel him sit down in a chair.

"What happened?!" I hear my dad's worried voice. I move my head out of Troy's neck and he looks at me with a questioning glance to ask if he could tell him. I nod at him before putting my head back into the crook of his neck. I feel him take a deep breath before talking.

"Every week Sharpay tries to get Gabi and I together. Gabi always tells her not to, because she doesn't want us to get together due to pressure from our friends. Normally she just says 'you should date' or something like that but this time she did something else. She got all of our friends together and got them to agree to a plan to get us together. The only one who didn't go along with it was Chad, which we are thankful for." He stops and takes another breath. "Last night though Sharpay put her 'great plan' into action." He says sarcastically. It ended with badly with Gabi and I mad at everyone but Chad for going behind our backs so this morning Gabi, Shar and Taylor got into a fight, I told them to leave for now and then here we are." Troy finishes. I look at him and mouth 'thank you'. He smiles at me before pulling me closer and placing a kiss on my head and looking back to our fathers.

I look to my dad and he looks expressionless. At this point Troy and I's moms decide to walk in.

"Oh, Troy, Gabi! I didn't expect to see you here." My mom says. I look to her and that's when she see's me red, puffy eyes and tear stained cheeks. "Awe sweetie, what happened?" she asks concerned. I look to Troy and he nods before relaying the story that he just told our dad's to our mom's.

By now my dad has processed everything. "Wow… Umm… Just one question." He says. Troy and I look to him and ask what. "Are you guys… umm… together now?" Troy looks at me and I nod since Troy's parents already now we can't lie now.

"Yes daddy, we are." I say nervously, not sure what he is going to say. Troy seems to notice that I'm nervous because he hugs me tighter and kisses my head.

"Well seeing Troy comforting you now and watching you together over the years, I think it's fine that you date and I think you mother would agree with me." My dad says as he looks to my mother who nods at us. Troy and I smile. We stay there for a while as all of our parents talk.

"Do you want to go upstairs?" I whispered in his ear. He looked at me and nodded. "We're going upstairs." I told the parents. They all looked towards us as we got up.

"Alright, we will call you when lunch is ready." My mom said. We nodded and headed to my room.

"Alright Mom. Thanks." I say before heading upstairs with troy following close behind.

As we walked to my room, we passed a siblings room and the door was open. I looked in a stopped for a second. Troy looked at me, then into the room and I felt him get tense. Uh-oh, this isn't going to end well.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

****_Last Time_

_As we walked to my room, we passed a siblings room and the door was open. I looked in a stopped for a second. Troy looked at me, then into the room and I felt him get tense. Uh-oh, this isn't going to end well._

**Troy's POV**

We were walking up to Gabi's room and I felt her stop slightly. I stopped and turned to look at her and she was staring off into the room beside us. That's weird. Nothing would be happening in that room; it's Tony's room. The only people in there would be Tony and Mady, and they are just close friends. I know Mady; she won't date anyone because she is too afraid to open up to many people, so she won't risk a friendship, so I look.

NO! This can't be happening. I must be seeing things. I mean it's Mady and she knows she isn't allowed to date till 14 like the rest of us. I know she is 14 in a few months, but she isn't allowed. Oh, Tony is so dead right now. He is going to have 3 brothers and a dad after him.

I look in again and see them. I clear my throat.

Mady stops kissing Tony and they both flip their heads in Gabi and I's direction. They both look scared.

"Troy." Mady whimpers. "Gab." Tony says.

"Can I talk to you Mady?" I ask. She nods. "Alone please." Tony slowly gets up and walks towards the door as I walk in. Gabi takes him and as soon as I hear the door shut and the footsteps walking away I turn and look Mady in the eye.

"You do know if Nathan, James or dad were to find out about this before me Tony wouldn't still be alive right?" I ask her.

"Yes." She says quietly and that's when she breaks. "Please. Don't hurt him. Please" she pleads.

I walk over to Tony's bed and sit down with my arms open. "Come here Mads." I say softly. She crawls into my lap and cries into my shoulder. I hug her tight to me. "It's ok sweetie." I coo in her ear and rub her back. I whisper calming things in her ear until she calms down.

"You have to tell them." I say softly. "At least Mom and Dad." She looks at me and I can see how scared she is from her eyes.

"I can't" she whispers and then buries her head in the crook of my neck. I take a deep breath, this is going to be so much harder for her than any of my brothers or I. I admit it, I'm protective of her but I give her, her space and freedom or at least I like to think I do. My dad and brothers though, they may not be as close as her and I are, but are way more protective of her.

"Mads, you have to." I say, trying to stay and sound calm, yet persistent. "I'll be there if you want me to."

She looks at me. "You would?" I nod at her. "Ok. I'll tell them, only if your there though." I smile and hug her close to me. She wraps her arms around my torso and hugs me tight. I kiss her forehead. "I'm just warning you, I cant stop Tony from getting any physical abuse, but I can't do much about the threats if he hurts you cause I will be adding one or two of my own." I tell her.

"I know. Thank you though." She smiles up at me. "Your welcome. Now would you like to go back to your boyfriend and let me get back to my girlfriend?" I ask her.

"GIRLFRIEND?!" she screams. Oh yea my siblings don't know yet and neither do Gabi's. Oh well they do know.

"Yea, as of last night." I say and rub the back of my neck.

"That's AMAZING!" She shrieks. "Yea it is. Now lets go." I say. She nods and we head to Gabi's room.

**Gabi's POV**

I'm sitting in my room with Tony waiting for Troy to finish talking with Mady when I suddenly hear screaming.

"_GIRLFRIEND?!" _That's definitely Mady. I guess she just found out and with that scream I think everyone knows now. A few seconds later Troy and Mady walk into my room. I smile, get up and walk over to Troy. I wrap my arms around his torso and he wraps his around my shoulders and kisses my head. We both look to our siblings who are hugging on my bed. I smile. I look up to Troy and see he is smiling.

He looks down at me and smiles before leaning down to peck my lips. I kiss back and make it more than a peck until he pulls back. We smile at each other before I lean my head back on his chest and he pulls me closer.

**Troy's POV**

As Gabi snuggles into me I look over to Tony and Mady… Their kissing… Not something I want to see. I clear my throat and they stop and look at me. "Look, I'm cool with you dating, bit I don't want to see that." I say pulling a face. I can feel Gabi giggle.

"Yea I don't either." I hear a deep voice from behind me. Uh-oh.

**Sorry it's short. The next one will be up soon!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

_Last Time_

"_Yea I don't either." I hear a deep voice from behind me. Uh-oh._

**Troy's POV**

I look to the door and then back at Mady and Tony. The two of them look like they are about to pee their pants. To be honest, I'm scared for them. This is not the way, as a girl, you want your dad finding out about that you have a boyfriend. I have to not seem scared though; I promised Mady.

"Hey Dad." I say while rubbing my neck. Gabi looks concerned at me because she is the only one who knows I do that when I'm nervous. I smile reassuringly at her.

"Troy." He simply states still glaring towards Tony. I have to calm him down; I promised and I keep my promises.

"Dad" I start "Before you freak out, at least give them a chance to explain." He looks to me and we stare at each other. He finally backs down. "Fine." He says grumpily. The two younger ones look at me and I nod at them, to tell them to tell him and to reassure that I will be here the whole time.

"Daddy" Mady starts. "I-We-He" she stutters trying to hold back tears.

"You what?" My dad asks his face hard. I don't think Mady is used to this. Usually he is soft towards her. That's when she breaks; she breaks down crying right there. Tony goes to hold her but she pulls away. "Troy" she whimpers. "Please." I know what she wants. I'm quick to release Gabi and get my sister. I sit beside her and pull her into my lap. I rock her, rub her back and sing. It's the best way to calm her down.

**Gabi's POV**

I look at Troy singing to his sister and calming her down. I can't help but smile at the scene. He really loves his family.

"Is anyone going to tell me what's going on here?" Jack asks sternly. I've never seen him like this, but I also know that he is the most protective of Mady. She may not open up to him but she is his little girl. I don't think he really has a problem with Tony dating her because he knows Tony will protect her, I think he is more worried about losing his baby girl.

Tony finally snapping out of some shock decides to speak up. "Uncle Jack" he starts. "I-um I just told her that I liked her more than a friend. She is the most important person to me. You know me and you know I keep her safe. You know I'm one of the few people she will open up to. Please don't get mad at her for this. She hadn't got a chance to tell you before you walked in. You and I both know her, she doesn't lie." Tony finishes. By the end he is standing.

Jack is staring him down and Tony is just standing there looking right at him. "Daddy." A soft voice is suddenly heard. All of us look towards Mady except Jack who keeps his eyes on Tony. "Please look at me." She pleads. "Daddy. Please." He finally gives in and looks to Mady who is still situated in Troy's lap. His gaze is hard for a few moments then softens looking at his daughter who has tear stained cheeks with red, puffy eyes.

"Can I talk to Mady alone please." Jack asks. Well all go to get up and walk out but Mady and Jack.

'Troy." Mady says. "Please stay. You promised." Troy looks from the door to his sister and smiles softly before walking back into the room.

**Troy's POV**

The only people left in the room are Mady, Dad and I. Dad has taken a seat in Gabi's desk chair and Mady has snuggled into my side on Gabi's bed.

"Daddy" Mady starts slowly, while looking down. "Please don't be mad at me." I look to my dad who has a straight face.

"Mady." My dad says. She stays looking down. "Mady, look at me." He says in a bit softer tone than he was using earlier. She slowly lifts her head and looks at him. Blue meeting green; you can see the fear in Mady's eyes. "I'm not mad sweetie" my dad starts. I feel Mady relax a little. "Shocked, yes. Mad, no."

"Then why did you want to talk to me alone?" She asks. My dad gets up and comes up to us and kneels in front of Mady. He grabs her hands and looks at her.

"Sweetie, I was shocked earlier. I wanted to talk to you alone because I needed to tell you something." Mady looks at him. Her confusion written all over her face. "I'm ok with you and Tony dating, I just didn't think it would happen this early. Your still a baby girl." He says.

"I'm NOT a baby anymore though Dad." She says sternly.

"You will always be my baby girl." He replies, putting emphasis on always. "I just don't want to lose you." They look at each other before Mady wraps her arms around his neck. "You're not losing me." She whispers in his ear. Instead of replying, he just picks her up in the hug and squeezes her tight. I smile. This went better than I thought.

"Come on, let's go eat. I did come up here to get you for dinner." My dad says laughing. Mady and I nod before walking out into the hallway with my dad following close behind.

**The Next Day**

**Mady's POV**

Last night was eventful. First the only guy that isn't my brother who I trust becomes my boyfriend. Then Troy finds out then, Dad finds out which lead to a long and partially scary talk. After we left the Montez's my mom wanted to "talk." Assuming dad told her and it was just about Tony I agreed buy boy was I wrong. I got the sex talk. It was just wonderful.

Today Tony is coming over which I'm excited about. We're having a movie day. I heard the doorbell ring and ran to the door. I opened it and jumped onto Tony. He was shocked but reacted fast and caught me. After a little while, he put me down I leaned up and kissed his lips.

"Hello beautiful." He said. I smiled and snuggled into his embrace. "Hi." I murmured.

"Come on, let's go watch some movies." He said. I pulled away and nodded. We walked inside and into the basement, so we could watch movies on the big flat screen TV.

We just finished watching The Lion King; my pick; now we are about to watch 21 Jump Street; Tony's choice. At the end I was snuggled into his side. I looked up at him and smiled. He leaned down and kissed my lips. I started kissing back, it was like we were in our own little world. That was until 2 voices were heard.

"Now. This definitely isn't watching movies." The voices said.


	9. Chapter 9

Thank-you all readers! You are all amazing, thanks for the reviews.

**Chapter 9**

_**Last Time**_

"_Now. This definitely isn't watching movies." The voices said. _

**Mady's POV**

I heard the voices and instantly pulled away. This isn't good. I turn and look to the door and see my older twin brothers. Crap! They don't know about this yet. What do I do? Tony looks scared and I would be too if Nathan and James were staring my down. I did the only thing I knew would help. Screamed.

"TROY! DAD!" I screamed as loud as I could over and over again.

**Troy's POV**

I was watching TV in my room with Brie in my arms when I heard someone screaming.

"TROY! DAD!" I heard. That's Mady's voice. I know she is hanging out with Tony today but why would she be screaming. I heard her yell again. I look at Brie she is just looking at me.

"Well, go!" she finally tells me. I jump off my bed and run downstairs. At the bottom of the stairs I run into my dad.

"Do you know what's going on?" we both ask at the same time. I shake my head and then head for the movie room.

When I get to the door I open it to be greeted with a crying Mady. I immediately pull her into a hug. My dad keeps walking into the room. "Help him. Please" she whimpers. "Who?" I asked confused. "Tony."

It wasn't until now that I look into the room to see Nathan and James cornering Tony. Uh-oh. I kiss Mady's and trail behind my dad who is walking towards my brothers.

"Boys" my dad says sharply. "What are you doing?" They both turn to my dad and their faces both turn into smirks.

"Tony and Mady here were making out. Did you know of this?" They ask in a coy tone.

"Yes I did. Their dating so I'm not surprised." My dad says. Both of the smirks immediately drop. They both look shocked. I figured this will be a good time to interject.

"Tony. You may want to go see your girlfriend. She was crying when she sent me to come help you." Tony looks at me relieved before thanking me and running off towards Mady.

"Troy you can go now, I'm going to talk to your brothers." I nod and walk away.

I made my way past Tony and Mady who were cuddled up in the living room to my room. I entered with a smile on my face because I was glad my sister was happy.

"What happened? Is Mady ok? Is Tony ok?" I was immediately bombarding by questions from Brie. I was laughing to myself and her worriedness. I found it cute. I kissed her lips to shut her up. I think I surprised her because she didn't kiss back at first.

"Everyone is fine. Nathan and James caught Tony and Mady kissing that's all. Mady called dad and I before Nathan and James could do anything to Tony. Now Nathan and James are getting a chat from my dad and Tony and Mady are cuddled up in the living room." I said answering most of her questions.

"Good." She said relieved. "Now that everyone is safe. I want my boyfriend and cuddle buddy back." She smirked.

"I guess I could do that." I said going along with it. "But it's going to cost you."

"Oh really?" She asks. "What would the cost be?" I smiled and tapped my cheek. She leaned up and kissed my cheek before grabbing my hand and walking to my bed. We were watching some TV when my phone buzzed.

(_Chad_/_Troy_)

_Hey, do you mind if I come over? Tay is with me thou._

_I'll ask Brie_

I hit sent and sighed. "Brie?" I say softly. She looks at me "Do you mind if Chad and Taylor come over for a bit?" She sighs and I know she is thinking about it. I know she is mad at her friend, but I think she may want to hear Taylor out. She didn't do that yesterday. She finally looks back at me and nods.

"You sure?" I double check. She nods again. "I need to talk to her at some point." She states sadly. I smile softly and pull her close to my chest.

_Come on over._ I text chad. Not even a minute later I get a reply saying they are on their way. This could go well or this could go very bad.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey Guys! SOOOO SO Sorry I haven't updated in a while. Been busy and haven't had time to update! Well here is the new chapter. ENJOY!**

**Chapter 10**

_**Last Time**_

_Come on over.__ I text chad. Not even a minute later I get a reply saying they are on their way. This could go well or this could go very bad_.

**Troy's POV**

After about 10 minutes there is a knock at the door. Brie and I get up and walk down stairs. I open the door with Brie standing tentatively behind me.

"Hey bro!" Chad greets me.

"Hey man!" I reply. Chad and I do our handshake before the looks behind me and greets Brie with a huge hug. I laugh and then look to Taylor. "Hey Taylor." I give her a hug and whisper in her ear. "It will be ok, just tell her the truth." I pull back from the hug and she gives me a soft smile.

"How about we all go into the living room?" I suggest. Everyone nods so I head towards the living room. Once we get in there, Brie and I sit on the loveseat, while Chad and Taylor take a spot on the couch. Chad and I start a conversation but Taylor and Brie are staying quiet. Ugh, I wish one of them would say something.

"Gabi, I'm so sorry!" Taylor finally speaks. Chad and I stop our conversation and divert our attention to our girlfriends. "I know you probably hate me because of me joining in the plan and not trying to stop it but –"

"I don't hate you." Brie says quietly.

"Y-you don't?" Taylor asks shocked. I see Brie shake her head no.

"I'm mad at you, yes, but I don't hate you. I know the plan was Sharpay's idea but you still went along with it, which is why I freaked at both of you the other day. You know I hate it when you guys do that. I thought when you promised me that you wouldn't do it again, you actually meant it."

"Gabi, we just wanted you and Troy together, we were tired of the two of you not together. It was like everyone knew you liked each other but you two. I was tired of seeing you mope around when everyone talked about their boyfriends but you. I was tired of you being sad on holidays when we were celebrating with a boyfriend, while you thought that you were alone. Don't think I didn't notice all the fake smiles when you said it was ok for all of us but you to go on three-way dates and leave you alone." Taylor went on. As she went on I could see the tears in Brie's eyes and I knew she didn't want to let them fall. I had to stop this because Brie wouldn't.

"I think she gets it Taylor." I interject. Taylor immediately stops and looks at me, than back to Brie.

"Now that you know my reasoning, do you forgive me?" Taylor asks.

"Y-yea." Brie replies. Her voice shaky, from trying to hold back her tears. Within seconds, Taylor is at her side, giving her a huge hug.

Finally. Next is Sharpay and Kelsi. Kelsi should be easy, but Sharpay, that will be harder.

**Gabi's POV**

Now that Taylor explain herself and apologized, I wasn't mad at her because I understood her reasoning. I'm still mad at Sharpay and Kelsi though. They may have a reasoning behind why they did it and until they tell me, I will stay mad at them. I know that seems rude and selfish, but I want to know why they did it, knowing that I wouldn't like it.

"Brie" Troy's voice snaps me out of my thoughts.

"Yea?" I ask.

"You ok?" Troy asks. I nod my head. "How about we watch a movie?" Troy suggests to us all.

"SHE"S THE MAN!" Taylor and I yell in unison. She's the Man is the best movie. Taylor and I love it. We can probably quote the whole thing.

"NO!" Chad and Troy yell. I look at Taylor and we have our own little conversation. We both nod than I turn to Troy, while Taylor watches. "Please Troy." I say in a little sweet voice and give him the puppy dog eyes. I know he can't resist them. He quickly glances at me and then turns. I reach out and grab his arm. "Troy. Please, for me." I say as he turns and looks me in the eyes.

"Don't do it man! Don't give in." Chad says sternly to Troy.

**Troy's POV**

The girls suggested She's the Man as our movie. Chad and I immediately shot it down, but then Taylor and Brie had one of their little mind conversations and now I'm getting the puppy dog eyes from Brie. I quickly glance at her and then look away before I get caught up in them. "Troy. Please, for me." I hear her say as she grabs my upper arm. I turn and get caught right up in the eyes. Her big brown eyes.

"Don't do it man! Don't give in." I hear Chads voice. I try to peel my eyes off her stare, but I can't. "I'm sorry bro, I can't. We can watch the movie." I look into Brie's eyes as I say this and I can see the excitement in her eyes.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Brie says over and over again.

"No! No thank you! We are not watching the movie." Chad says sternly.

"Come on man, it isn't that bad." I try to reason with him.

"Not that bad?" he starts. "Now its She's the Man, next it's The Vow, then it's The Notebook. I'm telling you, this won't end well. They are just going to keep sucking us in, if we don't take a stand now." Chad finishes at that. By now he has wrapped his arm around my shoulders and has two girls glaring at him.

"Uh, you may want to think about what you just said bro." I say to him as I look at Taylor and Brie's faces.

"Nah, I'm good. I can take both of them." He states proudly. "I'm not afraid plus neither of them would hurt me. It's my girlfriend and my little sis, nothing I can't handle." By now the girls faces have turned from mad into smirks. Uh-oh. They aren't even targeting me and I'm a little scared.

"Dude, seriously. Shut up." I tell him.

"No way! I'm not going to, the only way you can get me to watch She's the Man is if you can get me tied down and my eyes taped open."

"That can be arranged." I hear the girls say. "I'd like to see you try." Chad challenges.

"Puh-lease. I could make that happen by myself." Taylor challenges back. "Oh really?" Chad questions. Taylor nods. "Bring it than." Chad states.

Taylor smirks than walks away. Chad fist pumps. "Boo yah! Knew it! She can't do it." Chad cheers.

"Don't get to excited yet big boy." I hear Taylor's voice. She walks into the room with duck tape, rope and a chair. Oh, this will be good.

_10 minutes later_

Brie and I are now comfortably cuddling on the couch while we watch and I film Taylor tying Chad to the chair. His eyes are already taped and it's really funny.

"All done." Taylor announces with a huge smirk on her face. Chad grumbles something. "What was that? Sorry I couldn't hear you."

"You win." Chad mumbled. "Sorry, a little bit louder and don't mumble." Taylor says.

"YOU WIN!" Chad shouts loud and clear. "I know." Taylor says with a cheeky grin. At this I turn off the video and Brie and I burst out laughing.

"So shall we watch the movie now?" I ask.

"Yes, we shall." Taylor replies. I get up and put the movie in and then cuddle back up with Brie.

After the movie, we untie Chad and decide to just watch some cartoons. About an hour later, I'm the only one awake. There's a knock at the door. Hmmm, who could that be? I carefully move Brie off my shoulder and lay her out on the couch.

I walk to the door and open it to reveal…

**Who's at the door? Since it's Christmas break I will probably be able to update more. I hope you like this chapter! **

**Review please!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

_**Last Time**_

_After the movie, we untie Chad and decide to just watch some cartoons. About an hour later, I'm the only one awake. There's a knock at the door. Hmmm, who could that be? I carefully move Brie off my shoulder and lay her out on the couch. _

_I walk to the door and open it to reveal…_

**Troy's POV**

Kelsi. Why is she here? What does she want? She thinks she can come here after hurting my girl? My girl? Huh, I like the sound of that. Snap out of it Bolton, now why is she here? Ugh I need answers.

"Hey Troy." Kelsi' timid voice snaps me out of my thoughts.

"Hi." I state plainly. "Look, I know Gabi is here because I went to her house first and her mom told me she was here. Can I please talk to her? Please." Kelsi pleads.

Kelsi is so sweet, should I let her in? I don't know. Gabi is sleeping so I mean I could use that as an excuse. On the other hand I could wake her. Ugh! What to do? "Please Troy, I just want a chance to explain." I guess I will give her a chance.

"Fine, you can talk to her, just be quiet cause Chad and Taylor are sleeping in the living room." She nods and follows me into the living room.

"Brie. You gotta wake up." I say softly to her. "Come on Brie, get up." I say a little louder while rubbing her back. She groans and slowly opens her eyes. "Hey, Kelsi wants a chance to explain." I say, she looks at me and then notices Kelsi behind me and nods.

After 5 minutes of Kelsi explaining her story and begging for forgiveness, Brie forgave her.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Kelsi cheers happily and gives Brie a huge hug, than gives me a hug. "Ok well I will go know. Once again thank you so much for forgiving me." Kelsi states while she walks to the door. Brie and I nod before walking Kelsi to the door.

Once Kelsi is gone I walk back to the living room with Brie trailing behind me. "Do you want to watch another movie?" I ask her. She nods happily. "Ok, you can pick." She walks over to the shelf and scans over all the movies.

She quickly picked a movie and put it in the DVD player. She walked back over to the coach and was about to sit beside me, but I pulled her into my lap. She grinned at me and rested her head on my shoulder. "Don't fall asleep on me again." I say with a cheeky smile. She just nods her head and I chuckle.

AS I suspected halfway through the movie, Brie is sleeping peacefully in my lap. Well I'm not moving for a while, might as well join my friends in a nap.

_30 minutes later…_

**Lucille's POV**

I walked into the living room around 5 to get Troy, Gabi, Chad and Taylor for supper. "Guy supp-" I stopped mid sentence as I looked at the sight in front of me. I couldn't help but let out a soft awe, they were just too cute. I have to get a picture of this. I quickly ran out of the room and into the office. I started going through cupboard's, and open up drawers.

"Lucy, what are you doing?" I heard Jack's concerned voice behind me. All I did was mutter camera, and he started looking as well. A few seconds later; I found it in the bottom drawer in the corner. Quickly I rushed back and snapped a few pictures with the camera.

"They are a good couple, you know." I hear Jack's voice behind me. I smile and nod.

"So, do you want to wake Chad or Troy?" I ask Jack. "Hmmm I think I will take Chad." He decides and I nod.

"Troy… Troy… Wake up." He grumbles and moves a bit before slowly opening his eyes. "You need to wake Gabi it's time for dinner." He nods before slowly waking up Gabi.

"I can't do it. He won't wake up." Jack grumbles as he walks over to us with Taylor. "Taylor woke up but Chad won't."

"I can wake him." Troy says proudly. Jack gives him a questioning look. Troy gets up and walks over to Chad. "Chad, Charlie is hitting on Taylor." (Charlie is a guy at school who is like in love with Taylor.) Chad immediately wakes up in a panic. "NO! SHE IS MINE!" All of us burst out laughing at him.

**Troy's POV**

_One Week Later (First day at school)_

_Beep. Beep. Beep. _

I slam my hand down on top of my alarm clock and roll over to see what time it is. 7:00am, great, just great. Got to love school. I lay in bed for a few more minutes before I finally decide to get up. First things first, I need a shower.

_30 minutes later…_

Luckily since my brothers are older than me, they have a car. I get a ride to school. The down side is I don't get to go to school with Brie because she goes with her sisters. I only have to wait 2 more weeks though and then I get my own car and can drive Brie and I to school.

(Text Conversation. **Troy**/_Gabriella_)

**Morning Beautiful :)** I quickly text her as I wait for my brothers to be ready to leave.

_Morning Troy :) _she replies, not long after.

**What are you up to?**

_Getting my school stuff together, you?_

**Waiting for my brothers, they take so long you would think they are sisters not brothers.**

_Ruude ;) I don't take that long. _

**True, you don't but you don't need to ;)**

_Are you kissing up Bolton? ;)_

**Nope, just stating the obvious.**

Our conversation continued until we got to school. James was driving this morning and conveniently as he pulled into a spot, Rachel pulled up right beside us. I quickly hopped out of the back of my brother's car and opened up Gabi's door.

She got out of the car and smiled at me. I leaned in to kiss her but got interrupted by Nathan. "Wow, you've been dating her for like 2 weeks and your already whipped."

"Shut up!" I grumbled, before grabbing Gabi's hand and running inside. I won't admit it to my brothers or friends but I would do anything for Gabi, so yea I am whipped but I don't care.

**(Just so you know I changed it so Troy and Gabi are starting Grade 11 not 10 and the twins are starting Grade 12)**

**Gabi's POV **

Rachel pulled in right next to James, Nathan and Troy when we got to school. I was about to open my door when it opens to reveal Troy. Aw! He's so sweet. I smile at him as I get out of the car. He starts to lean in when Nathan interrupts us. "Wow, you've been dating her for like two weeks and your already whipped."

"Shut up!" Troy grumbles before taking my hand and rushing inside.

Once we were inside we headed to our lockers. Luckily our TA was nice and let us pick where our lockers were, so my locker is in between Troy and Chad's. Our gang came together at Carroll. Sure we had friends that we knew before but we came together as a group when we all got put into the same TA for grade 10. The only other people in our TA are Troy's brothers, my sisters and a few new grade 10's that we haven't met yet.

Troy finished at his locker before I did, so he stood beside his and waited for me. Once I was done I was about to walk away but he stopped me. "Can we finish what almost happened in the parking lot now?" He asked me with a smirk on his face. I nodded and we both leaned in.

The kiss was gentle and soft; yet absolutely perfect that is until a scream that we knew all to well was heard.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**Sharpay's POV**

I woke up this morning and went through my soon to be my daily routine. Ugh! I hate having to wake up early for school. After a little over and hour I was ready to go. I hoped into Ryan and I's new car that we just got recently since we turned 16 a few months ago.

_20 minutes later _

I finally got to school and I was actually kind of excited. I hadn't seen all my friends since the sleepover. I've seen Zeke but that's about it. I rounded the corner to get to my TA and stopped instantly. I saw Troy and Gabs standing by their lockers. Slowly both of them leaned in and kissed. Wait, KISSED?! I look back over and take a double take of the scene in front of me.

I instantly let out a scream. The two of them instantly broke apart and looked in my direction. How could they not tell me? I'm one of their best friends! Aren't I? I mean I don't think they would still be mad about the sleepover would they? No, they must be over it.

I walk over and go to pull Gabs into a hug but she backs away from me and into Troy's arms. That's weird. "Gabs?" no reply; she just buries her head into Troy's chest as he rubs her back whispering something into her ear. "Gabs, what's wrong?" I ask. Troy snaps his head up at my question.

"What's wrong?" Troy asks me back. "You should know very well why she isn't talking to you." I look at him shocked.

"Gabs? Are you still mad at me about the sleepover?" I ask her softly. She looks at me for the first time since I got here and I can see tears in her eyes, her cheeks slightly red from tears. She just nods before running into our TA.

"I can't believe she's still mad about that." I mutter forgetting Troy was still standing there.

"YOU CAN'T BELIEVE IT?" He exclaims. A few heads turn towards us. Troy calms down a bit. "Of course she is still mad at you, frankly I am too. You went behind her back big time after she has repeatedly asked you not to. You haven't even tried to talk to her since it happened. She is upset that you went behind her back. She doesn't trust you anymore. Then to top it all off she lost one of her BEST friends." He emphasizes the best. The whole time he looked me in the eye. All I saw in his eyes were anger and concern. The anger to me and I'm assuming he is concerned as to how Gabs is after she ran off.

I didn't have anything to say. After a few seconds he sighs and walks into our TA.

**Troy's POV**

After I ranted everything to Sharpay, I went into our TA. The whole time I was talking to Sharpay I was worried about Brie. She was worried about running into Sharpay.

I walked into TA and saw Brie clinging onto Chad sobbing. He was always like a big brother to her. Slowly I walk over sighing. "Come here baby girl." I say softly as I get closer to her. She moves out of Chads arms and into my as fast as she can. "It's ok sweetie, everything will be ok." I look up and Chad and he looks over and mouths 'what's wrong.' I simply mouth back 'Sharpay' and he seems to figure it out.

I sit there with Brie in my arms for a while before her sister's walk in laughing, my brothers trailing behind. I don't think any of them know anything about the sleepover so this should be interesting. Almost immediately after getting sight of their sister both Rachel and Lexi rush over to her side.

**Rachel's POV**

Senior year. I'm so excited. The best part is I get to do it with my boyfriend, sister and pretty much, adopted brother. The four of us walked around the school for a bit when we first got there, then headed towards TA. We walk in laughing at a joke that James made, but I immediately stop when I catch a look at Gabi crying in Troy's arms. I nudge Lexi and she looks towards me. I point over towards Troy and Gabi, she looks than looks at me, we have a mental conversation before both leaving James and Nathan to see what's wrong with our sister.

"Hey, what's wrong?" I ask. Gabi lifts her head up recognizing my voice. Her cheeks are tear stained; her eyes are red and puffy.

"Hun. What's wrong?" Lexi asks from beside me. She just shakes her head and buries in back into the crook of Troy's neck. He just continues to rub her back.

"Troy. What happened?" I ask in the most serious voice I have.

He sighs. "Something happened between Gabi and a friend. That friend hasn't apologized yet, but acted like nothing was wrong this morning and it has led us here." He says giving very little detail to the situation.

"What friend?" What happened between them?" We start bombarding him with questions.

"Shut up!" He finally says. ''I told all that I'm going to tell you. The rest you will have to find out from Gabi but now isn't a good time to do that." He says. I guess that's reasonable.

"Fine." Lexi says as she walks away. I sigh. "Gabi. I'm not mad at you, neither is Lexi we're just worried. Can we talk about this at home?" I ask her. She lifts her head up, briefly nodding before putting her head back down.

"I'll see you later." I say softly before walking over to Nathan. I sit with him trying to figure out whom Gabi is fighting with. It can't be Taylor cause she is over with Troy, Gabi and Chad. Kelsi? No, they were hanging out the other day. Martha? No, she wouldn't be this upset. Is it one of the guys? Probably not. Hmmm I think into a person in pink walks in with a happy face on but I can see the sadness in her eyes. She looks to Gabi and Troy and I see Troy shoot her a cold glance.

IT'S SHARPAY! My mind screams at me. I wonder what happened. They usually only have small 5 minute fights. This must be bad. The rest of my day is spent on trying to figure out what happened.

**Troy's POV**

A few minutes after her sister's walk away. I finally get Brie to calm down and stop crying. Chad and Taylor came over and start talking with us. Brie is quiet, so I know she is still upset. To be honest thou, I am too. Sharpay walked in and looked over towards us with a happy face on, I just look at her with a cold expression and then get back into my conversation.

"Are you gonna play volleyball this year Gabster?" Chad asks. She just nods her head against my chest. "Well, I know you're gonna do awesome and make senior." Chad states.

"Thanks," She mumbles. I sigh; I don't know how to fix this right now. I can't make Sharpay apologize, she needs to do that on her own but I hate seeing Brie so down.

The rest of the day with Brie went just like that. I only got her too smile three times; I counted. I always make her smile more than that. The drive home I sit in the back of my brother's car thinking of a plan. I'VE GOT IT!

**Text**: **Troy**/_Gabi_

_Hi, can you come over today?_

If I want to do this plan I have to say no but I don't want to hurt her. I guess when the plan follows through it will be ok thou.

**I can't. I'm sorry baby :( My mom needs my help with something. **

Now put the plan into action.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**Gabi's POV**

Of course he can't hang out. He probably doesn't want to anyways. Probably just made up an excuse to get out of it. I would to; I mean I'm just acting like a big mopey baby right now.

Once I get home, I head straight to my room. I went and lay on my bed and cried. I don't know how long I was crying until I fell asleep, but I was awoken with knocking on my door.

"Come in." I mumbled into my pillow. I heard the door open and fell my bed sink on one side from the weight of somebody sitting there.

"You have some explaining to do missy." I hear Lexi's voice. "It's true. You do." I hear Rachel's voice. UGH, I don't want to deal with this.

"Fine." I mumble. I roll over and sit up on my bed. I tell them the whole story of the sleepover, including the part at the gym; which I didn't tell mom and dad. "Then this morning, Shar acted as if nothing was wrong, so I ran away and then Troy came in shortly after, trying to calm me down; and that's when you come in." I said, concluding my story.

"Awe hun, we're sorry." They both say at the same time. "Where is Troy anyways?" Rachel asks.

"He said he couldn't hang out today cause his mom needed him, but I think it was just a lie cause he was sick of my moping all day." I say sadly.

"I don't think Troy would do that sweetie." Lexi says in attempt to make me feel better. "Yea right." I mumble. Both of them pull me into a hug and just hold me for a while.

A couple minutes later I hear knocking on my balcony door. I turn and look, but nobody is there. A second later I see a rock hit the window. My curiosity getting to me, I get out of my sister's embrace and walk to my balcony.

I look down and see Troy with his guitar hooked up to his amp. As soon as he sees me, he starts playing and singing.

_Your hand fits in mine like it's made just for me _

_But bear this mind it was meant to be _

_And I'm joining up the dots with the freckles on your cheeks_

_And it all makes sense to me_

_I know you've never loved the crinkles by your eyes when you smile, _

_You've never loved your stomach or your thighs _

_The dimples in your back at the bottom of your spine_

_But I'll love them endlessly _

_I won't let this little things slip out of my mouth _

_But if I do, it's you, oh it's you, they add up to _

_I'm in love with you and all these little things_

_You can't go to bed without a cup of tea_

_Maybe that's the reason that you talk in your sleep_

_And all those conversations are the secrets that i keep _

_Though it makes no sense to me _

_I know you've never loved the sound of your voice on tape _

_You never want to know how much you weigh _

_You still have to squeeze into your jeans_

_But _

_You're perfect to me _

_I won't let this little things slips out of my mouth_

_But if it's true, it's you, it's you, they add up to_

_I'm in love with you and all these little things_

_You never love yourself half as much as I love you _

_You'll never treat yourself right darling but I want you to _

_If I let you know, I'm here for you_

_Maybe you'll love yourself like I love you oh_

_I've just let these little things slips out of my mouth _

_'Cause it's you, oh it's you, it's you they add up to _

_And I'm in love with you (all these little things) _

_I won't let these little things slip out of my mouth, _

_but if it's true, it's you, it's you they add up to _

_I'm in love with you, and all your little things._

By the end of the song Lexi and Rachel were beside me. "That was so cute!" "Oh my god! He really loves you!" My sister's exclaim.

"Do you want to come open the front door for me?" He asks. I nod and run downstairs, my sister's trailing behind. I open the door and Troy is standing there, I fling myself into his arms hug him. He holds me until I loosen up my grip around his neck. "I do love you, so much." He says as he rest his forehead against mine. After saying I love you back to him I lean up and kiss his lips.

We pull away and I move my arms from around his neck to around his waist so I'm hugging him. "I thought your mom needed you today." I mumble into his shirt.

"Nope, I needed time to get that ready and to go out and buy some ice cream and pick up some sappy chick flicks for us to watch to cheer you up." He says. I officially have the best boyfriend EVER!

"Thank you." I say. "Anything for you baby." He says and leans down to kiss the top of my head.

Were interrupted by the clicking sound of the camera and the quiet awing coming from my sister's.

"Why aren't your brother's this romantic?" Lexi asks.

"Yea, can you teach them how to be more romantic?" Rachel asks.

Troy just laughs at them. "I don't know why they aren't and I doubt I could teach them. They would just make fun of me for being whipped the whole time." Troy replies.

"Damn." I head them both mutter. "Well, we will leave the two of you alone now." They say walking away.

"Shall we go watch these movies and eat some ice cream now?" He asks me.

"Yes, we shall." I say with the biggest true smile I have had all day. He smiles down at me and I led him to my room.

For the next couple hours Troy and I watched the movies he brought and ate all the ice cream as well.

All was good until my phone starting ringing, indicating a call. The one word that popped up on my screen is what brought my night with Troy crashing down. Sharpay.

**Song: Little Things – One Direction**

**Disclaimer: I don't own One direction or Little Things.**

**Two Chapters today! Yay! Hope you enjoyed them. Please review. I will update as soon as I can.**


End file.
